The Song
by Trent and Gwen 4ever
Summary: Trent wrote a song for Gwen,but she never heard it until he sang it in the woods without knowing she was taking a walk!.....Duncan and Owen are talked about because they ROCK!Rated T just in case!


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA or Your Gaurdian Angel.

**AN: OMG this is my first day and I've writen 3 stories!!!!R& is like the saddest song ever!!**

My Angel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent was sitting under his favorite tree on TDA thinking about how he was gunna play her the song he spent a month writing,but instead he got his heart without thinking he pulled out his guitar and started playing.

When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

Gwen was taking a walk when she heard a sweet sound coming from a maple tree and walked over to it.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall)  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Trent was so intune in his music, he didn't notice her behind the tree in front of him.

And seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

Gwen was on the verge of tears when she listened to the beautiful song.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall)  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Trent kept playing,hoping she was listening.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Gwen's heart started to ache,regreting ever breaking up with Trent.

Yeahh!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

Trent was starting to feel like she could hear so he kept playing.

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up for you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up for you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

Gwen walked over to him,"T..Tr..Trent"she continued"that was amazing,when'd you write it?"

Trent was shocked,"Gwen?! I didn't know you were here!!!"

"I was taking a walk and I heard you singing...."she sat down"You still didn't answer my question though"

"umm...I've been writing it for a month, just got done,well last week..."Trent said realizing last week was when they broke up.

"You wrote that for me didn't you..." Gwen said,guilt in her tone.

"Yeah,Gwen,I did"Trent said getting up about to walk away until Gwen lightly grabbed his wrist.

"Please,don't go."she whispered.

Without turning around Trent said,"Why would you want me to stay?",he was trying to hold back tears.

"Because I messes up...because I broke up with you for wrong reasons."Gwen confessed, tear stinging her face as they came streaming down.

Trent sat back down and looked at Gwen with confusion,saddness,and smiled a little because she just remembered this is where Trent gave her his favorite guitar pick,but Trent couldn't see because she had her head looked up to see Trent looking at they looked into eachothers eye they didn't feel sad just leaned in until their lips they parted they smiled at eachother and Trent grabbed his love's and smirked a little.

"What?" Gwen asked unsure of what he would say.

"It was only a like a week,and I'm pretty sure Duncan and Owen have a bet going until we get back together."he said as he layed down.

"Who won?" Gwen asked also laying down except on top of him.

"I think Owen...I don't know really..."He trailed off seeing Gwen sliding up to reach his level and started kissing rest of the day they just layed there talking and something else...HA!!Scared ya huh?!....... They're were playing 20Q....Nasty!


End file.
